Renewed Wings
by Shardwing52
Summary: Masaya and co practice like any other day, but an unexpected incident occurs, leaving Masaya in a severe concussion as he saves Mashiro. Where will these events lead? HIATUS for now.


Disclaimer: I don't own Ao no Kanata.

Masaya was sitting in his chair at school, and thinking back on something.

Flash back:

"You guys are a good team," Aoi started. "But I have noticed that you yourself lack a very decent bond with your team, Masaya."

"That's..." he trailed off.

"For you and your team to truly work together, there must be a bond with you and them," Aoi continued. "You like to just stay out of most their conversations because it isn't interesting to you. But have you considered that might be why you aren't really as close with your team as your own team is with each other?"

Masaya looked down, taking in her points as she put a hand to his shoulder.

"I'm not saying you must participate in everything they do, but try to socialize with them more," Aoi suggested. "They don't have as good a bond with you, because you don't make enough effort interacting with them. As such, they really don't get to know you like they do being around each other and talking a lot. Give it a try."

End of flash back.

Masaya sighed. 'When I think about it, I really haven't done much with them outside of being their coach. Well, no point in thinking about it when I should take action.'

By lunch, the girls were about to go outside to eat, but Masaya got up.

"Wait," Masaya started, gaining curious looks from them. "Um, do you mind if I eat with you this time?"

"Huh?" they all said in unison, completely stumped.

"You never want to eat with us, why now?" Misaki asked with interest and folded arms.

"Well, I just wanted to, I guess talk with you guys more," Masaya said, although he did seem just a bit nervous. "Is that a problem?"

"No, not at all," Asuka kindly said, welcoming it.

"Yeah, I don't see why not," Madoka said, before going tease mode. "Is there one of us you have your eyes on?"

"No," Masaya said quickly with a sweat drop.

"Oh I see, maybe Mashiro is too adorable for your eyes to resist," Madoka teased again, meaning no harm.

"Why me!?" Mashiro yelled at her, embarrassed and cheeks slightly red. "And why are you singling me out!? What about Asuka-senpai?"

"M-me?" Asuka stuttered as she looked down with a flustered smile. "Impossible, Coach couldn't possibly see me like that. I'm sure he prefers Misaki-chan."

"But of course, Masaya couldn't resist me," Misaki said in a somewhat seductive tone. "Right?"

"Let's go," Masaya, ignoring them all, making Misaki pout in disappointment. "And if I was charmed by anyone, it wouldn't be Madoka."

Madoka froze like stone, gaining a comical eyeless expression, and fizzing away before kneeling on the floor in defeat.

"Rejected," Madoka said silently.

"That guy doesn't pull any punches," Mashiro said in amusement.

Misaki hmphed, still bummed by his reaction.

So they went outside and sat together. Masaya was a bit nervous, as he wasn't really sure what to say. It wasn't often he really hanged out like this with them, so it was awkward for him. Usually he'd be uncaring when it involved casual talk.

However, he pushed through his nervousness and started making small talk with them. As it went on, he started gradually getting more comfortable.

After school, he took them out for practice, while Madoka observed. During practice, something unexpected happened. As Mashiro practiced, her Grav-Shoe's stopped working and she started flying out of control.

"Yaaaaaa!" she yelled.

Masaya turned around from practice with Asuka to notice the danger Mashiro was in.

"Not good!" Masaya yelled in a panic.

Releasing his balancers, he flew as fast as he could to her. But, he was forced into a desperate moment of decision due to Mashiro being very close to hitting the ground at a fast speed. Using everything he had, he was able to grab and hold her in his arms. But, as a cost, he took the full brunt of the collision on the ground.

"Masaya, Mashiro!" Misaki yelled, running over to them, Asuka and Madoka getting to them as well.

After a few moments, Mashiro opened her eyes as her vision cleared.

"I, I'm safe," Mashiro slowly said, only to realize she was on top of Masaya. "Wha-huh?"

He wasn't waking up. She tried calling his name, but there was no response.

"Masaya-senpai!" Mashiro's voice turning to worry as she tried to shake him in the hope he'd wake up. "This isn't funny, wake up!"

The others arrived as she moved his hands off her and stayed next to him for support.

"Is Coach okay?" Asuka asked with concern, clasping her hands

"I...don't know," Mashiro said unsurely, eyes glazing in worry.

"Let's get him to a hospital," Aoi suggested with a troubled expression. "That looked like a pretty intense collision from what I saw."

"Masaya," Misaki voiced with worry.

So Aoi picked him up and carried him over to the Hospital. Once the Doctor finished examining him, he looked at the others who were in the room sitting in chairs.

"It seems he has a bad concussion," the Doctor said, feeling Mashiro with guilt. "I don't know when he'll wake up. It could be thirty minutes later, a day, or possibly a whole week later."

"I see, thanks for telling us," Aoi said.

"I don't mind you guys coming over to visit or check up on him," the Doctor said. "But if you do, be sure to keep your voices down out of respect for the others here."

"We understand," Aoi assured.

Once the group walked out of the room, Mashiro hung her head with a sad look. '...It's my fault,' she thought.

"Cheer up cheer up," Misaki tried to encourage her, having her eyes closed and a carefree look. "He'll wake up before you know it."

"Mmm," Mashiro's look unchanged.

For the rest of the day, they didn't practice. For they were all too concerned about Masaya, especially Mashiro. They tried to stay positive and have fun, but nothing seemed to work. Each time it was only a matter of time till they thought about it. Finally, Madoka tried to lift Mashiro's mood.

"You know, it's not your fault-" Madoka started, which flipped a switch.

"It is!" Mashiro snapped, as tears started to form in her eyes.

Her expression started off in anger, but then changed to a really sad one. The others kept silent, unsure what to actually say that could make her feel any better.

The next day, Mashiro payed a visit to the Hospital before going to school to see if he woke up, only to feel down on seeing him still out cold. However, she didn't just immediately leave. She remained for a while to watch over him. Before she left, she said "Get better soon, Masaya-senpai."

School went on, but Mashiro for once just looked out towards the window, wondering if Masaya was getting any better. In fact, during lunch it was very noticeable that she didn't cling to Misaki. Normally Misaki would find that strange, but she perfectly understood Mashiro was really worried. They all were, but Mashiro seemed to be the one taking it the hardest out of them.

After school, Mashiro trained, but just didn't feel motivated to do so this time. Asuka herself didn't feel like it either, her mind on her Coach. Misaki attempted to train, but she couldn't prevent her mind from wondering, which affected her moves.

"Can't say I don't understand how they're feeling," Madoka muttered.

"Hmm, they're doing pretty bad today," Madoka's brother suddenly said next to her. "Did something happen?"

"Mmm," Madoka said with a depress look and told him.

"What!? Hinata is in the Hospital?" her brother asked in surprise. "I see."

For once he did not act goofy, taking the matter seriously.

Days went by, and Mashiro's emotions were starting to build up. She tried her very best to have a positive view of this, but the longer he wouldn't wake up, the more Mashiro's emotions would build inside, and the more down she would feel. The others knew she felt guilty over what happened to him, but nothing they said helped and only made her upset. Furthermore, Asuka was beginning to become more depressed herself, being even clutzier than usual. Misaki and Madoka too became more down as the days went by. The normal goofy Madoka was now prone to more sighing than she usually would, and Misaki couldn't even feel bothered to practice at this point.

Right now, Mashiro and the others went to the Hospital as they normally do. Mashiro was currently struggling to keep her emotions together.

"He still won't wake up," Asuka said in a quiet voice, eyes downcast.

"Well the Doctor did say it was a bad concussion," Misaki said in a very quiet voice. "But I understand what you mean."

"Yeah," Madoka agreeing with a considerate expression. "I guess we should go. No point in staying for too long if he won't wake up."

Before Aoi said anything, she blinked, able to tell Mashiro was at her limit by looking at her. Mashiro was trembling, and the group gained a look of surprise as they witnessed tears begun to fall from her concealed face. Lifting her head. Her lips slightly opened, and her eyes slightly narrowed. Quickly putting her hands on his arm, her emotions finally leaked out.

"This happened because of me!" Mashiro said tearfully. "I'm sorry, I really am! So, please...wake up, wake up, Masaya-senpai!"

"Mashiro-chan," Asuka said, eyes glazing in sympathy while Mashiro continued to sob.

Misaki hadn't seen Mashiro cry like this. She's seen Mashiro be overdramatic occasionally, but she never cried like this before. She wanted to say something to Mashiro, but she didn't know what she could say. The others too had sympathetic looks at Mashiro.

Suddenly, Mashiro felt movement from Masaya's arm, which caused her crying to cease.

"Huh?" Mashiro said in a still teary voice.

"What is it?" Misaki asked, only for her and the others to gasp as Masaya's eyes flickered open, and he sat up.

Getting a view of his surroundings, he looked confused. "What am I doing here?" Masaya asked, then felt something on his arm. "Mashiro-wha!"

Now he was really confused. Mashiro had thrown herself in his arms. Furthermore, she had a happy expression regardless of the tears.

"Thank goodness!" Mashiro expressed with relief, closing her eyes. "You're alright."

Masaya was still confused, but hugged her back. He looked at the others, who were both touched over the scene and stared at him with a happy expression, showing they were really glad he was awake.

Once Mashiro let go, Masaya got out of the bed, feeling fine. "I remember Mashiro was about to hit the ground, so I tried to save her, and then everything else is a blank," Masaya said.

"You indeed saved her," Aoi started. "But you ended up with a bad concussion. You've been out for days."

"Eh!?" Masaya asked with surprise.

"You had us all worried sick about you," Misaki said while smiling, and hands on her hips.

"Yes!" Asuka said in a happy tone with her eyes breifly closed.

"Are you sure you should be moving around though?" Madoka asked.

Masaya tested his movements, and it all seemed to be fine.

"Yeah, I'm good," he said.

"I'll get the Doctor and tell him you're awake," Aoi said, walking out.

As soon as Masaya tried to walk, a pulse ran through his head that made him almost lose balance.

"W-what the-" Masaya said as Mashiro and Asuka helped him stay balanced.

"You were out for some days, so it makes sense that you might be kinda wobbly at first," Madoka said.

"That's true," Masaya said. "I guess I should sit down for a few minutes to help clear it up."

Mashiro sat next to him. "Are you sure you're feeling okay?" she asked.

"Besides my head pulsing a bit, I feel fine," Masaya asked, noticing her concerned expression.

"She was so sad moments ago," Madoka said, grinning at Mashiro.

"H-hold on!" Mashiro said, not wanting him to know about that. "I wasn't-"

"Heh, then why did you cry such sorrowful tears before he woke up?" Misaki asked, joining in Madoka's teasing.

Mashiro's face lit red as she shook in a flustered panic.

"You were that worried?" Masaya asked Mashiro.

"How could I not?" Mashiro asked in a gentle voice as her face stayed somewhat red. "Besides it was my fault that you ended up like that."

Just then, Aoi came in with the Doctor.

"I heard you're awake," the Doctor said to Masaya. "While you seem fine, I want to run just one more examination to be safe."

"Yeah, go ahead," Masaya said.

So once he started and then finished examining Masaya, he gave him a nod.

"You're all set," the Doctor said. "If you experience any problems, come back and tell us."

"I will," Masaya said.

Masaya decided to go straight home, as he has been away for a few days. Mashiro went with him, making him curious. The others avoided teasing her this time.

"You, why are you coming with me?" Masaya asked. "Shouldn't you be with Misaki?"

"I, just wanted a change," Mashiro said in a shy tone while looking the other way.

Masaya's eyes grew softer as he eyed Mashiro. He really worried her a lot didn't he.

"Do as you wish," Masaya said.

After getting to her house and walking in, Mashiro prepared to take off her shirt.

"What are you-hey wait a second!" Masaya quickly said, stopping her.

"Well...it's my fault," Mashiro stated hesitantly. "That's why...I'll let you do whatever you want to me! You can even d-defile me if it makes up for it!"

"STOP!" Masaya yelled after she started trying to remove more, turning away with a red face.

"But I-" Mashiro started.

"You don't need to do that," Masaya told her. "I would never take advantage of you like that! Listen, I understand how you feel, that you feel you're responsible for what happened. But, you don't need to keep blaming yourself. I was the one who went in to save you. So keep the clothes on, I have no interest in exploiting a person's feelings to get 'lucky' with them."

"But if it weren't for my Grav-Shoes you wouldn't even have had to do that!" Mashiro said sadly. "Of course I feel bad, baka!"

"I'm still here," Masaya said gently, putting a hand to her shoulder now. "And, I'm sorry that I worried you, Mashiro."

His gentle smile perked her up a bit.

"What do you say we eat? I'm starving," Mashiro said in a more cheered up voice.

"Sounds like a plan," Masaya said while they went to the kitchen and whipped up something to eat.


End file.
